1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information code product which includes information codes having predetermined coded information, a device and a method, for manufacturing the information code product, an information code reading device for reading the information codes, e.g., two-dimensional bar codes, on the information code product, and to an authentication system for identifying the user of an information code product, e.g., a card, by using the information code product, an authentication terminal, an authentication server, and an authentication method.
2. Description of Related Art
As information codes including predetermined coded information, black and white bar codes consisting of black bars in a white background are generally known.
Recently, two-dimensional bar codes, color bar codes (for example, as shown in Japanese Patent Publication No. Tokukai-hei-8-96097) and the like are also used, in order to increase the amount of information included therein.
As an information code article including much information, for example, a magnetic card used for a credit card and the like is also known.
However, although the information in conventional bar codes or in a conventional credit card are coded, there is a danger of performing information decoding by a third person because the information itself is exposed to the outside and therefore has only a little secrecy.
As a result, it was difficult to construct a good information management system by using information codes such as bar codes, in a field to which a strict information secrecy is required.
In conventional bar codes or a conventional magnetic card, there is a problem of small information capacity and limitation on design. Conventional bar codes have a further problem of exhaustion of patterns for themselves.
As a personal information medium which comprises a card including coded personal identifying information therein, a credit card is generally known. Coded information are hidden in, for example, black and white bar codes, two dimensional bar codes, a magnetic tape, an IC chip and the like.
In order to conduct a transaction by a credit card, the codes in the card are read by using a reading device for credit card exclusive use, the read codes information are sent to a card company to check if the request is correct, and a signature on a slip is required to the user of the card, to check if the user is the owner of the card.
However, although the information in conventional bar codes, a magnetic tape, an IC chip or the like are coded, there is a danger of performing information decoding by a third person because the information itself is exposed to the outside and therefore has only a little secrecy. There are also dangers of the reading device being converted, of a leakage of information by interruption into the line.
Recently, damage according to an illegal use of forged card increases because it is easy to forge a card with a magnetic tape or an IC chip by rewriting therein. Damage according to an illegal use of lost or stolen card by a third person also increases because it is easy for every person to imitate the owner""s signature which is exposed on the card.
The invention has been made in view of the above problems.
It is an object of the invention to provide an information code product which includes information codes having predetermined coded information, an apparatus and a method, for manufacturing the information code product, and an information code reading device for reading the information codes on the information code product.
It is another object of the invention to provide an authentication system for identifying the owner of an information code product, e.g., a card, by using the information code product, an authentication terminal, an authentication server, and an authentication method, which improve security for the information codes.
The present invention was developed in view of the above-described problems.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, the information code product (e.g., bar code sticker 101) comprises a body (e.g., paper 105 for printing) having a code-including image (104) formed thereon which includes at least one unit of information codes (e.g., two-dimensional bar codes 103) with one or more specific color, wherein the unit of information codes is adapted to be obtained by extracting an image with the specific color from the code-including image.
According to the information code product, because the unit of information codes with one or more specific color is included in the image, any person cannot obtain the information codes unless the person knows the specific color. Accordingly, it is possible to improve security for the information codes.
That is, because the information codes are hidden in the image, and therefore the information codes cannot be recognized by just seeing the code including image. Therefore, the information code product according to the invention provides excellent security in comparison with a product having exposed information codes, e.g., a conventional two-dimensional bar codes product, a magnetic card or the like.
Therefore, such information codes enable use in a technical field which requires information security strictly.
An image may include a plurality of units of information codes with different specific color. Accordingly, it is possible to increase the amount of information included in the image and further to increase information security.
Further, it is possible to increase information security by using a unit of information codes such as two-dimensional bar codes, which has a combination of a plurality of specific colors.
Herein, the term xe2x80x9cinformation codesxe2x80x9d includes any of coded information, e.g., one-dimensional bar codes, two-dimensional bar codes, hologram or the like.
The term xe2x80x9cspecific colorxe2x80x9d may be a desired color which is determined, for example, by changing the mixture ratio of cyan, magenta, yellow and black, and the like.
The term xe2x80x9cinformation code productxe2x80x9d means every product on the surface of which an image with information codes are formed, that is, it includes a card or sticker of plastic, paper or the like, e.g., a company ID card, a cash card for bank and the like, goods, a container or a rapping paper for goods, and the like.
The term xe2x80x9cimagexe2x80x9d may be a desired one, and includes one according to a picture of portrait, scenery, or the like, and may be one created factitiously such as a mosaic image.
The term xe2x80x9cimage including information codes may be synthesized image data of prepared information codes and data of an original image captured from a picture or the like, or original image data such as a picture or the like, from which information codes with a specific color were created.
Preferably, the code-including image comprises a synthesis of an original image (e.g., scenic image 102) and at least one unit of information codes with one or more specific color.
According to the information code product, it is possible to prepare the code-including image easily and to improve the application flexibility. It is possible to use the same information codes to different data of original pictures.
Preferably, the unit of information codes is a unit of two-dimensional bar codes with the one or more specific color.
According to the product having such a construction, because the information codes comprise a unit of two-dimensional bar codes, it is possible to increase the information amount therein and to prepare the code-including image easily.
Preferably, the unit of information codes is split into plural pieces, and the split pieces (207a-207d) of information codes (e.g., two-dimensional bar codes 207) are arranged in desired regions (202a-202d) at desired positions in the code-including image on the body (e.g., card substrate 203) and are adapted to obtain the unit of information codes by extracting pieces of images with the specific color from the code-including image in the desired regions at the desired positions and combining the pieces of images extracted.
In the information code product according to the invention, because the unit of information codes is split into plural pieces and the split pieces of information codes are arranged in desired regions at desired positions in the code-including image, any person cannot obtain the information codes unless the person knows all of the arrangement positions and regions of the split pieces of information codes, the arrangement relationship between the split pieces to be combined, and the specific color. Accordingly, it is possible to improve security for the information codes.
That is, because the information codes are split in pieces and are hidden in the image, and therefore the entirety of the information codes cannot be obtained until combining the split pieces of information codes appropriately, the information code product according to the invention provides excellent security in comparison with a product having exposed information codes, e.g., a conventional two-dimensional bar codes product, a magnetic card or the like.
It is also possible to increase flexibility for design of the product because the split of information codes can be arranged at desired positions on the original image.
The positions and regions at which information codes are arranged may be predetermined or may be changed by using random number on the basis of a user""s password or the like, or may be changed freely according to the user""s preference.
Preferably, at least one of the split pieces of information codes is scaled down.
According to the information code product having such a structure, because no person can obtain the correct unit of two-dimensional bar codes unless the person knows also the scale-down ratio of the scaled-down split piece, it is possible to prevent illegal reading of the information codes.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, the information code product (e.g., an ID card 250) comprises a code-including image (251) formed on a body (e.g., card substrate 256), which includes a plurality of units (e.g., units 252-255 of two-dimensional bar codes) of information codes with one or more specific color, including predetermined coded information,
wherein each of the plurality of units of information codes is arranged in a region at a desired position in the code-including image on the body and are adapted to obtain a desired unit of information codes by extracting a code image with the specific color from a corresponding region in the code-including image.
According to the information code product having such a structure, because a plurality of units of information codes are arranged at desired positions in an image, even if a person could specify the region and position for the unit of the necessary information codes, it is possible to make the construction for the person not to be able to read other units of information codes. Accordingly, it is possible to improve security for the information codes.
The plurality of units of information codes may have specific colors different to one another. According to such a structure, it is possible to increase the amount of information codes and to further improve security for the information codes.
Such a structure to increase the amount of information codes enables provision of a multipurpose card including a large number of information, e.g., insurance number, ID number, passwords and the like. Because each unit of the information codes can be arranged at desired positions on the original image, it is possible to increase flexibility for design of the ID card.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, the method for manufacturing an information code product, comprising the steps of:
synthesizing data of at least one unit of information codes (e.g., two-dimensional bar codes 103) with one or more specific color, and data of an original image (e.g., scenic image 102), to make a synthesized image data (104) and
forming the synthesized image data on a body (e.g., paper 105 for print).
According to the method for manufacturing an information code product, any person cannot obtain the information codes in the synthesized image data unless the person knows the specific color. Accordingly, it is possible to improve security for the information codes.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, the method for manufacturing an information code product, comprising the steps of:
preparing data of at least one unit of information codes with one or more specific color, and data of an original image,
synthesizing the data of at least one unit of information codes and data of an original image, to make a synthesized image data, by replacing color data of a portion having the specific color in the data of the original image, with another color data, and by replacing color data of portions in the data of the original image superimposed on the information codes, with the one of the specific color, and
forming the synthesized image data on a body.
According to the method, because data of a portion having the specific color in the data of the original image are replaced with another color data, and data of portions in the data of the original image superimposed on the information codes are replaced with the one of the specific color, it is possible to prevent an error caused by capturing an image having no connection with the information codes.
Preferably, the unit of information codes is the one of two-dimensional bar codes with the one or more specific color.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, the method for manufacturing an information code product, comprising the steps of:
creating at least one unit of two-dimensional bar codes with one or more specific color, on the basis of data of a desired image,
storing data of the created at least one unit of two-dimensional bar codes, and
forming the desired image on a body.
According to the method, because a unit of two-dimensional bar codes with one or more specific color is created from the data of a desired image directly, an individual unit of two-dimensional bar codes with different specific color can be included into data of individual images. Therefore, it is possible to further improve security for the information codes.
That is, because the two-dimensional bar codes included in each individual image have colors peculiar to the image, it is possible to increase information security than use of two-dimensional bar codes having a common color.
The manufacturing method further may comprise the steps of:
splitting the unit of information codes (e.g., two-dimensional bar codes 207) into plural pieces (e.g., split two-dimensional bar code pieces 207a-207d),
designating a position and a region on the original image (e.g., face picture 205 and space image 206), for each piece of the split unit of information codes to be synthesized, and
synthesizing each piece of the split unit of information codes with the original image at the designated position and in the designated region, to make data of a synthesized image.
In the manufacturing method, after a unit of information codes with one or more specific color is split into plural pieces, a position and a region on the original image, for each piece of the split unit of information codes are designated and synthesized, to form the synthesized image on a surface of a body. Therefore, because no person can obtain the complete unit of information codes before splitting unless the person knows the specific color of the information codes, the positions and regions of the split pieces of the information codes on the synthesized image data, and the arrangement relationship between the split pieces, it is possible to improve the security for the information codes and to increase flexibility for design of the product because the split of information codes can be arranged at desired positions on the original image.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, the manufacturing method for manufacturing an information code product, comprises the steps of:
designating positions and regions, of a plurality of units of information codes (e.g., units 252-255 of two-dimensional bar codes) with one or more specific color, including predetermined coded information, to synthesize to the original image,
synthesizing the plurality of units of information codes with the original image at the designated positions and in the regions, to make data of a synthesized image, and
forming the synthesized image on a body (e.g., card substrate 256).
In the manufacturing method, because the positions and regions on the original image, of the plurality of units of information codes with one or more specific color are designated and synthesized to make a synthesized image data, and a synthesized image is formed on a body, even if a person could specify the position and region on the original image, of one unit of information codes, it is possible to make the construction for the person not to read other units of information codes. Therefore, it is possible to improve security for the information codes.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, the manufacturing apparatus for manufacturing an information code product, comprises:
a synthesizing section (114) for synthesizing data of at least one unit of information codes (e.g., two-dimensional bar codes 103) with one or more specific color, and data of an original image (e.g., scenic image 102), to make a synthesized image data and
a forming section (116) for forming the synthesized image data on a body (e.g., paper 105 for print).
According to manufacturing apparatus for manufacturing an information code product, any person cannot obtain the information codes in the synthesized image data unless the person knows the specific color. Accordingly, it is possible to improve security for the information codes.
Preferably, the synthesizing section (114) makes the synthesized image data (104), by replacing color data of a portion having the specific color in the data of the original image (102), with another color data, and by replacing color data of portions in the data of the original image superimposed on the information codes (103), with the one of the specific color.
According to the manufacturing apparatus, because data of a portion having the specific color in the data of the original image are replaced with another color data, and data of portions in the data of the original image superimposed on the information codes are replaced with the one of the specific color, it is possible to prevent an error caused by capturing an image having no connection with the information codes.
Preferably, the unit of information codes is the one of two-dimensional bar codes with the one or more specific color.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, the manufacturing apparatus for manufacturing an information code product (e.g., an IC card manufacturing apparatus 210), comprises:
an original image data capture section (212) for capturing data of a desired original image,
a specific color designating member (214) for designating one or more specific color to each of a plurality of units of information codes including predetermined coded information,
a synthesizing position designating member (216) for designating positions and regions, of the original image, to combine the plurality of units of information codes,
a synthesizing member (217) for synthesizing the plurality of units of information codes with the original image at the designated positions and in the regions, to make data of a synthesized image, and
a formation member (219) for forming the synthesized image on a body.
According to the manufacturing apparatus, it is possible to provide an information code product which has an excellent security for the information codes and increases the amount of information codes and flexibility for design of the product.
Preferably, the manufacturing apparatus further comprises an information code splitting member (215) for splitting at least one unit of information codes into plural pieces, and the specific color designating member designates one or more specific color to each of plural pieces of the split unit of information codes, and the synthesizing position designating member designates a position and a region, of the original image, to compose each of plural pieces of the split unit of information codes.
According to the manufacturing apparatus having such a structure, because the entirety of unit of information codes is not obtained until split pieces of information codes are appropriately combined, no person can obtain the complete unit of information codes unless the person knows the synthesizing positions and regions, and the arrangement relationship between the split pieces. Accordingly, it is possible to provide an information code product which has a further excellent security for the information codes.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, the information code reading apparatus (130) for reading information codes from an information code product (e.g., bar code sticker 101) with a code-including image which includes a unit of information codes with a specific color, in a desired region at a desired position, comprises:
an illumination member (131, 132) for illuminating a light with substantially the same color as the specific color of the information codes, to the code-including image,
an information code extracting member (136) for extracting the information codes with the specific color, on the basis of data of light reflected by the code-including image, and
a decoding member (137) for decoding the information codes extracted by the information code extracting member.
In the information code reading apparatus, because after the light with substantially the same color as the specific color of the hidden information codes, is illuminated to the code-including image, the information codes with the specific color are extracted on the basis of data of light reflected by the code-including image, the hidden information codes in the image can be decoded.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, the information code reading apparatus (140) for reading information codes from an information code product with a code-including image which includes a unit of information codes with a specific color, in a desired region at a desired position, comprises:
an image capturing member (141) for capturing data of the code-including image on the product (e.g., bar code sticker 101),
an information code extracting member (142) for extracting the information codes by extracting an image with the specific color from the data of the code-including image captured by the image capturing member, and
a decoding member (143) for decoding the information codes extracted by the information code extracting member.
In the information code reading apparatus, because the information codes are obtained by extracting an image with the specific color from the data of the captured code-including image, thus the hidden information codes in the image can be decoded.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, the information code reading apparatus (e.g., bar code reading device 230) for reading information codes from an information code product with a code-including image which includes a unit of information codes with a specific color, in a desired region at a desired position, comprising:
a position designating member (e.g., storage section 231 and reading position designating section 232) for designating the desired position and the desired region in the image, including the unit of information codes,
an illumination member (e.g., light source section 233 and light control section 234) for illuminating a light with substantially the same color as the specific color of the information codes, to the code-including image,
an information code extracting member (e.g., bar code obtaining section 238) for extracting the information codes with the specific color, on the basis of data of light reflected by the code-including image in the desired region, and
a reading member (e.g., decoder 239) for reading the information codes extracted by the information code extracting member.
In the information code reading apparatus, because after a light with substantially the same color as the specific color of the information codes, is illuminated to the code-including image, the information codes with the specific color are extracted on the basis of data of light reflected by the code-including image in the desired region, it is possible to read the information code with the specific color in a desired region at a desired position.
The light with the specific color from the illumination member may be illuminated over the entire surface of the code-including image and may be also illuminated only onto the region at the position in the image, designated by the position designating member.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, the information code reading apparatus (e.g., a bar code reading device 240) for reading information codes from an information code product with a code-including image which includes a unit of information codes with a specific color, in a desired region at a desired position, comprising:
an image capturing member (e.g., an image scanner 241) for capturing data of the code-including image on the product,
a position designating member (e.g., a storage section 242, and a reading position designating section 243) for designating the position and the region in the code-including image, including the unit of information codes,
a color selection member (e.g., a specific color selection section 244) for selecting the specific color of the information codes,
an information code extracting member (e.g., an image analysis section 245) for extracting the information codes by extracting an image with the specific color from the data of the code-including image captured by the image capturing member, on the basis of the position and the region designated by the position designating member, and
a reading member (246) for reading the information codes extracted by the information code extracting member.
In the information code reading apparatus, because the information codes are extracted by extracting an image with the specific color from the captured data of the code-including image, on the basis of the designated information of position and region, it is possible to read the information code with the specific color in an image.
The information code extracting member may obtain desired information codes by combining a plurality of pieces of information codes to obtain a desired unit of information codes.
According to the information code reading apparatus, because desired information codes are obtained by combining a plurality of pieces of information codes to obtain a desired unit of information codes, it is possible to read even a desired unit of information codes being split into plural pieces.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, the authentication system (301) for authenticating a user of an information code product (e.g., a credit card 305), comprising a network (304) interconnecting an authentication terminal (302) for reading data which are included in the card and an authentication server (303), wherein
the information code product comprises a body having a code-including image formed thereon which includes a first unit of identifying information codes (e.g., two-dimensional bar codes 307 and 308), with at least a first specific color including coded identifying information for identifying the owner and a second unit of owner""s information codes with at least a second specific color, including coded information for the owner other than the coded identifying information,
the authentication terminal is adapted to capture data of the code-including image of the information code product, to obtain the coded identifying information by extracting an image with the at least a first specific color from the code-including image, and to obtain the identifying information by decoding, and to send the data of the code-including image captured from the information code product to the authentication server when the obtained identifying information matches an input information input by the user, and
the authentication server generates an authentication result for the user on the basis of the data of the code-including image sent from the authentication terminal, and send an authentication result signal according to the authentication result to the authentication terminal.
In the authentication system according to the invention, because the authentication terminal is adapted to capture data of the code-including image of the information code product, to obtain the coded identifying information by extracting an image with the at least a first specific color from the code-including image, and to obtain the identifying information by decoding, and to send the data of the code-including image captured from the information code product to the authentication server when the obtained identifying information matches an input information input by a user, the authentication terminal can judge whether the input information by the user is correct, to authenticating the user.
As the identifying information, although passwords are typically used, the owner""s signature can be also used. The owner""s signature may be also included in the owner""s information. According to such a structure, because the owner""s signature is not exposed on the product, it makes difficult to imitate the signature of the owner by a third person and therefore it is possible to prevent an illegal use of the information code product such as a card.
The network includes not only the one of using public telephone line but a private line network including an office network, internet or the like.
The information code product includes every product including an image of information codes thereon, for identifying the owner thereof. The product may have various types of shape, e.g., card shape, rectangular parallelopiped shape, ball shape and the like. The one of the card shape includes a credit card, a cash card for bank, a card for using in an intelligent building, and the like.
Preferably, the data sent to the authentication server from the authentication terminal are the one of the code-including image of the information code product and the identifying information, and the authentication server obtains the coded information for the owner by extracting an image with the at least a second specific color, from the sent code-including image, and obtains the information for the owner by decoding, to generate the authentication result for the user.
According to the authentication system having such a structure, because the information of the owner is sent in the form of coded image data and is analyzed by the authentication server, it is possible to prevent a leakage of information by interruption into the line or by conversion of the reading device. Therefore, it is possible to provide an authentication which improve security for the information codes.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, the authentication terminal (302) which is interconnected with an authentication server (303) through a network (304), for authenticating a user of an information code product by reading data included in the information code product (e.g., credit card 305), comprises:
an image capture section (322) for capturing data of a code-including image (306) in the information code product, the code-including image including a first unit of identifying information codes (307) with at least a first specific color, which includes coded identifying information for identifying the owner and a second unit of owner""s information codes (308) with at least a second specific color, which includes coded information for the owner other than the coded identifying information,
an image analysis section (323) for obtaining the coded identifying information by extracting an image with at least the first specific color from the code-including image, to obtain the identifying information by decoding,
a transmitting section (325) for sending the data of the code-including image captured by the image capture section to the authentication server when the obtained identifying information matches an input information input by the user, and
a receiving section (326) for receiving an authentication result for the user, which is generated by an authentication server on the basis of the sent data of the code-including image.
According to the authentication terminal having such a structure, because the image analysis section (323) obtains the coded identifying information by extracting a coded image with the first specific color from the code-including image, it is possible to obtain the identifying information of the owner of the information code product by decoding the extracted coded image.
Because the data of the code-including image are sent to the authentication server when the obtained identifying information matches an input information input by the user, and the receiving section receives an authentication result for the user, which is generated by an authentication server on the basis of the sent data of the code-including image, it is possible to prevent a leakage of information by interruption into the line.
Preferably, when the received authentication result includes an approval signal for giving an approval of reading the owner""s information, the image analysis section extracts an image with at least the second specific color from the code-including image on the basis of the arrangement information of the owner""s information codes, which is designated by the identifying information, to obtain the owner""s information by decoding.
According to the authentication terminal having such a structure, because no owner""s information can be obtained so long as no approval signal is obtained, it is possible to prevent a leakage of information by misusing the authentication terminal. Therefore, it is possible to provide an authentication which improve security for the information codes.
The arrangement information of the owner""s information codes, may be determined at will, for example, on the basis of a random number corresponding to the identifying information, on the basis of a value found by applying the identifying information and the date of birth of the owner into a formula, or the like.
The authentication terminal may further comprises an input device for inputting user""s signature (e.g., tablet 327), and a judging device (e.g., CPU 320) for judging if the input user""s signature is correct.
According to the authentication terminal having such a structure, because the user inputs a signature into the input device directly without filling in a paper or the like, no traces of the signature remain on the paper or the like, therefore, it is difficult for a third person to imitate the signature. As a result, it is possible to prevent an illegal use of a card or the like, and to provide an authentication system which improve security for the information codes.
Because a judging device for judging if the input user""s signature is correct, is provided, it is possible to perform automatic authentication of a user.
The terminal may have an individual number itself and the transmitting section sends the individual number together with the data of the code-including image captured by the image capture section, to the authentication server.
Accordingly, it is possible to prevent misuse of the authentication terminal. Therefore, it is possible to provide an authentication terminal which improve security for the information codes.
The authentication terminal may further comprise a volatile storage section (e.g., ROM 321a) for storing the arrangement information of the owner""s information codes which is designated by the identifying information.
Because if the supply of current is stopped, the arrangement information of the owner""s information codes stored in the storage section also disappear, it is impossible to read the data of the card or the like when the storage section is removed from the terminal. Therefore, it is possible to prevent a leakage of information by misusing the authentication terminal.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, the authentication server (303) which is interconnected with an authentication terminal (302) through a network (304), for authenticating a user of an information code product by reading data included in the information code product, comprises:
a receiving section (331) for receiving the data of the code-including image including owner""s information codes (308) with at least a second specific color and coded identifying information for identifying an owner of the product, which are sent from the authentication terminal,
an image analysis section (333) for extracting a coded image with at least the second specific color from the code-including image on the basis of the coded identifying information, to obtain the owner""s information by decoding,
an authentication result creating section (330) for creating an authentication result for the user on the basis of the obtained the owner""s information, and
a transmitting section (335) for sending the authentication result to the authentication terminal.
In the authentication server having such a structure, the authentication server extracts a coded image with at least the second specific color from the code-including image on the basis of the coded identifying information, and obtains the owner""s information by decoding extracted coded image. Accordingly, the authentication server can decode the codes with the second specific color hidden in a code-including image, and thereby can authenticate the user on the basis of the obtained the owner""s information.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, the authentication method for authenticating a user of an information code product which comprises a code-including image formed thereon which includes a first unit of identifying information codes with at least a first specific color, including coded identifying information for identifying an owner of the product and a second unit of owner""s information codes with at least a second specific color, including coded information for the owner other than the coded identifying information, by using an authentication terminal for reading data which are included in the product and an authentication server which is interconnected to the authentication terminal through a network, the method comprises the steps of:
capturing data of the code-including image of the information code product (S102),
extracting an image with at least the first specific color from the code-including image, to obtain the identifying information by decoding (S103),
sending the data of the code-including image captured from the information code product to the authentication server when the obtained identifying information matches an input information input by the user (S107), and
receiving an authentication result generated by the authentication server, on the basis of the data of the code-including image (S110).